


Marathon

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Life is a marathon not a race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began, strangely enough, like a marathon. A look at the cast of Hikaru no Go, as they race towards the finish line that sometimes seems to far to reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

It began, strangely enough, like a marathon.

So many people, lined up at the starting line, different ages, different sexes, all in a row because there’s something at that finish line of worth in their eyes. 

There’s Shindou Hikaru, who was egged on by a friend, who isn’t perhaps as prepared as he should be. However, it doesn’t really matter, because he suspects that he might actually have some fun, for all he grumbles to Sai.

There’s Touya Akira, who is running now because his father ran once- is running, still- and is widely regarded as one of the best. He knows he’d got a lot to live up too, but all his focus is on the goal.

There’s Waya and Isumi and Ochi and Nase, who have been running other marathons for years, and want to do well and prove themselves in the here and now, to show that they’re in this competition for a reason.

There’s Kuwabara, who’s been running this marathon as long as anyone can remember, and always does well. There’s also Ogata, who narrowly eyes his opponents, seeing none but those who have run before, convinced that this is his time to shine. Then there’s Touya Kouyo, who is ready to fight for what he was first inspired by- the desire to be more intelligent than his opponents, to be faster, to be better, to know understand what those he was running against were thinking and how to outwit them.

There are others, of course, like Fujisaki Akari, who isn’t sure she likes this yet, and it content to take it at her own pace. If she doesn’t like it, there’s no harm in stopping. Or perhaps you could consider Heihachi, who is finding new pleasure in looking towards the finish line, because he know that his grandson is striving for it with fervor.

There are still others that we don’t know, or know in passing. It doesn’t matter, of course, since they’re all there to run the race, for their own reasons, big and small.

When the race begins, some people take their time. It’s not a competition for them, but something to pass the time, something to do to relax. They talk with their friends as they walk and jog. Others take off fast, convinced that they’ll get to the finish line first, but they stop. Perhaps its because they’re convinced others are better, or because they lose interest. It doesn’t matter, because they drop out completely.

Still others have run before and are keeping an eye on the others they know of all levels. After all, who knows who could have gotten that much better from the last marathon? It’s a race of a different sorts for them, intense but well rehearsed. They know who will run where and why. There’s no surprising them- they simply need to be taken over by skill alone.

There are others, surely, but after a certain point, somewhere along the way, the race becomes not about those who have won before, but those for whom it’s the first race. It’s the first time they’ve had so much new blood, everyone thinks. It will be interesting at the very least.

Sure enough, Hikaru and Akira bump elbows as soon as the gun goes off, and instantly they begin keeping an eye on one another. Sometimes Hikaru is in the lead, and sometimes Akira. Waya and Isumi realize they’ve got different running styles, if a similar pace, and are content to run together for now. Hikaru keeps trying to pull Akari forward, but eventually realizes that they’re simply in two different mental places for the race. Akira’s father takes notice, and some other old timers, of these young children who seem to be pushing forwards with a will.

Everyone is growing faster than they thought possible, pushing their limits, having fun. Sometimes there are disappointments, like having a shoelace come untied, or tripping a little over that rock they didn’t see. Hikaru stumbles once, bleeding and exhausted, and everyone is surprised when it’s Isumi that makes all the difference. It’s hard, too, to keep up the stamina of running towards the goal that sometimes seems to only get further away.

Suddenly, there’s a group of them, Waya, Nase, Isumi, Hikaru, Ochi, others, chasing after Akira and being chased themselves, pushing forward because they want to, not because they have to. Hikaru begins pulling forward, wanting to get closer to Akira. The others push forward too, in different ways. Outsiders come in, like Yoshiro or Suyong Hong, and they too are motivated to made strides- literally and figuratively.

Suddenly the race is more encompassing then they first thought. It’s overwhelming, but they struggle past, still pressing up against the wall of their endurance. The marathon is wider, and everyone is looking around, realizing that there are children in the race too, and smiling grandfathers and friends and sisters, perhaps not at the head of the marathon, but going along as best they can.

No one knows who does it first, but somebody laughs. It’s cold and mocking, and makes people shake in their boots. It’s a challenge: who will face me?

The score of people running are silent.

Hikaru darts forward, past Akira, hoping to take advantage of his distraction, of his forward focus. Not to be outdone, Akira yanks on Hikaru’s collar, making the other boy stumble. Hikaru lets out a yell, and suddenly the two are scuffling as much as they are running. Then Waya and Isumi and Ochi are there, drawn into the fights and the shouts. The old hands are looking back, wondering why the kids are raising a fuss.

They’re laughing now, and it’s not like that first, cold laugh. It’s brighter. Again, no one knows who starts it. But now, Akira and Hikaru are trying to elbow each other out of the way, laughs catching in their throats, yet not forcing them to slow down from lack of breath. Waya shouts out something that involves a curse word or two, but there’s an undercurrent of teasing in his voice, and Hikaru is forced to turn back and answer him. Isumi uses the time to push forward, smiling broadly. Suyong Hong is calling to Hikaru in obvious joy, making Hikaru grin with a wide smile as he responds.

Totally without notice, the marathon became more joyful, lighter, laughter and jokes and smiles being passed between people freely. Hikaru and Akira are still pushing forward, arguing about foot placement and the best shoes to wear and when to drink water, while their friends look on.

And they are friends. All of them. Somewhere, completely without notice, their world opened, and there is happiness when these people see each other. They are each other’s driving force, edging one another towards greatness and desperation alike.

The finish line doesn’t look any closer, sometimes. And everyone’s expression becomes one of worry. But someone will start that infectious laughter, and suddenly it’s okay, so long as they keep trying. The finish line doesn’t become less important, per say, but rather just as important as the run itself.

Then, without notice, Hikaru looks at the stars that are beginning to glitter in the sky, and mouths, “Do you see me now, Sai?”


End file.
